Eternal Darkness
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: A girl losing her vision travels to the Vultori to see beautiful art before her vision totally leaves her. Aro becomes interested by her loss of vision and sends her to Carlisle. Alana's arrival causes great problems. OCx?
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Darkness

I do not own Twilight. I only own Alana and Alonzo.

Story start

People always say you should treasure the beauty of the world around you. I understand why they say that now. I've never taken the time to truly capture the beauty around me before, but now I'm trying to see as much of the world as I can. My eyesight is leaving me and soon all I will be able to see is darkness.

My family is against my travels that I'm taking so I can see the world. They would rather have me at home with them. I understand that they do not want me to leave, but I've seen my home for so many years. I will never erase the images of my family from my mind so they do not need to worry that I will forget their images.

However I want to travel and see the world. I'm not going to lie; I'm scared of losing my sight. I've relied on it for all of my life. I fear that I might lose my vision while I'm on my trip, but I will make it home somehow if I do lose my vision.

Currently, I'm sitting on a tour bus heading to a place owned by some group called the Vultori. People of different sorts are sitting on the bus with me. I wish I could tell you details of the fellow tourists, but my vision is diminishing faster than I ever imagined. I can barely see anything around me, because the darkness is consuming my sight. My vision is like I'm in a dark tunnel and I see a small circle of light. In my case, I see a small circle of the things and people around me.

I'm seeing this site today because I've heard that it is a beauty to die for. I think that it would be appropriate to see such beauty before my vision dies. However I do think it is a cheesy thing for a slogan to say that the architecture and art of the building is to die for. Not many people now a days use such lines to draw attention.

"Alana, we're here, are you excited?" Alonzo, the friend I had made in my tour group.

I smiled at the man in the seat in front of me, Alonzo. "I'm very excited. What about you?" I asked as the bus parked and people were departing from the bus. Alonzo smiled and I could see that he was practically rocking on his heels in excitement.

"I can't wait to get in there and see this place. Come on Alana, let's go inside," Alonzo said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the bus.

Alonzo had no idea that my vision was very bad and not really clear. Before my vision was leaving me, I had to wear glasses since I'm nearsighted. Somehow I was able to keep up with Alonzo as we got off the bus and headed into the main entrance of the building.

It was hard for me to take in the image of the building but I could tell that there were statues on the top of the building. Alonzo still kept a hold on my wrist which helped me follow him better. I had told him about my current situation so he had agreed to help me through the tour. He would keep me from running into a wall, which sad to say but I've done that at home before.

Alonzo and I stepped into the lobby and we were at the back of the group. A young woman was at the front of the tour. I could not make any of her features, but Alonzo whistled in appreciation. "I guess she's pretty then," I thought before tugging on Alonzo's arm so he would start walking since the tour was moving.

The young woman was our tour guide and her voice rang out clearly as she told us the history of the building. I listened intently as I tried to make out the architecture we were passing in the hallways. A frown slipped across my lips when we entered a dark hallway. "Alonzo, why is it dark here?" I whispered slightly fearing that my vision was what was darker instead of the lighting in the hallway.

Alonzo patted my wrist as he led me along with the rest of the tour. "It's alright Alana. We're heading to the special room that is advertised about and they keep it darker to add suspense," Alonzo explained.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled a bit. "Well it just makes it harder for me to see," I said and Alonzo just chuckled.

The tour guide opened the doors leading into the room and she allowed all of us to walk into the room. "Enjoy looking around. I need to go make a phone call really quick up front so just wait here until I get back. Feel free to look but don't touch," the tour guide said before shutting the door behind her as she left the group in the room.

"Aw she left," Alonzo said and I slipped my wrist out of his grip.

"You'll live lover boy now let's enjoy this place," I said with a small wink as I walked around to the walls so I could see the pictures close up and I would actually be able to see them.

I smiled as I took in all of the colors and images of the painting. They truly were remarkable. Many of them were portraits of people and others were paintings of fierce battles.

It seemed that with every picture I looked at my vision started growing darker and darker. I failed to realize that tears were slipping down my eyes as I stopped at the final painting in the room. My vision was almost completely gone as I took in the images of the portrait.

Three tall men in warrior's attire were standing proudly side by side with powerful looks on their faces. Two of them had black hair and the other had almost white hair. They were all very tall, or so the portrait made them seem that way. I gasped when is aw that their eyes were red. One of the men with black hair had a more gentle and playful look in his eyes than the other two. For some reason I enjoyed looking more at him than the other men in the portrait.

"No," I whispered as my vision turned completely black.

I brought my hands up to touch my eyes and sure enough my eyes were open, but I only saw the black inky darkness. More tears fell down my cheeks as I gave a sad laugh.

"My mother was right. I did lose my vision while on my travels," I thought before focusing on remembering all of the paintings I had just seen.

Sadly I was not able to recreate all of their images in my mind, but I was able to remember the last portrait I looked at perfectly.

"Alonzo," I called but no one answered. I turned around and put my back to the painting and called his name louder this time.

"Wait Alana, I'm looking at this painting. It's very interesting, you should look at it with me," Alonzo said happily.

"I wish I could Alonzo, I wish I could," I said with a sad smile before turning around and staring at where the last painting I looked at was. I could still see the three warriors standing there on the battlefield looking proud and ready for anything that is thrown their way.

The sound of doors opening came to my attention. I continued to stare at where the painting is, because looking to where the doors were would not help me in anyway. I can not see who is coming into the room. All I can do now is listening.

"Hello everyone, are you enjoying looking at the paintings?" a cheery male voice asked loudly to gain everyone's attention.

Many of the tourists went quiet at the entrance of what I could tell was more than ten people at best. I also heard a few of the tourists gasping or whispering prayers. I was very confused now.

In times of confusion I usually talk to break the silences. That is what I did too. "They are beautiful paintings," I said keeping my back to the new people in the room.

"Which one is your favorite?" the same cheery voice asked as I heard him walk over to my side. I did not look over because I would not be able to see but darkness where I knew the man was standing.

"This one is my favorite. I like the three warriors. They look powerful yet righteous. They also look triumphant on the battlefield yet they look ready for more," I explained.

I heard the man beside me chuckle and then he leaned in very closely to my ear. "You have an eye for art," he said and then pulled away and it sounded like it smelled me.

"Well I did have an eye for art, I only have an eye for darkness now," I stated like it would be in a normal conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight. I only own Alana and Alonzo.

Story start

"What do you mean by that?" the man asked as I continued to hear the other tourists whispering or whimpering. I was still confused as to why because I could not tell that something was wrong.

I looked to my right where I could hear the man more from and I gave a soft smile. "Well I've been losing my vision recently. The doctors really didn't understand why I am but I decided to travel the world and see its beauty before I lost all of my vision. I came and looked at all of the beautiful paintings and after looking at this painting here my vision disappeared for good. All I see now is a black world with no shapes no other colors and no faces," I explained keeping my soft smile on my face, however a traitorous tear slid down my cheek.

I went to wipe it away, but someone else beat me to it. The man in front of me wiped away my tear gently and I shivered at his cold hands. His skin felt so soft yet so cold. I gasped and backed up a bit, only to run into something hard and cold behind me.

Two hands gripped my shoulders and I winced as I felt pain from the grip. "Aro enough of this nonsense, the young ones are hungry and I'm tired of waiting," the man behind me said.

Aro sighed and I felt him removing the other's man hands from my shoulders. "Felix calm down. You and the others will be able to eat soon, but I wish to speak with this human. She intrigues me," Aro said.

"What do you mean by this human?" I asked confused. I heard the man now known as Felix growl at me and Aro chuckled.

"You're not humans, are you?" I asked as I remembered the freezing temperature of Aro's skin.

Aro hummed for a second and then said, "Quick realization even if you can not see. Come Alana, I want to speak with you."

I felt someone grab my hand gently and pulled on my arm. I followed even though I was not to for the idea of following this vampire, even if he has been nice to me.

"How did you know my name?" I asked as I was led somewhere by Aro.

"I can read your mind by touching you," Aro explained and I gasped and went to pull my hand away from his hold. However I was not able to remove my hand from his grip. "Shhh I won't hurt you," Aro said in a soothing voice.

I shook my head and said, "I just don't want you to read my mind, it's an invasion of privacy."

Aro paused and I accidentally ran into his back. "Sorry," I muttered as I backed away from Aro.

Aro was still and silent and it unnerved me a little. The only sound I was able to hear was the whimpering of the tourists and the snarling or growling from some of the hungry vampires. "We're just their meal for the day," I thought sadly as I wished that Alonzo and the others could escape.

"Their deaths will be quick," Aro said as he gave my hand a little squeeze.

I tried to remove my hand from his grip but he would not let me go. "Please do not read my mind. If you are going to drain me of my blood then go ahead and do it. I can not stand not being able to see and only being able to hear the fear from everyone from the tour group. It's saddening to hear this," I said as a deep frown of sadness appeared on my face.

I did not come here to lose my sight and hear the fear of people about to be killed. I also felt fear for my life. I feared that I would never be able to hear my family or friends and that I'll never be able to feel their warmth and love.

"Shhh it's alright. You will not be harmed, now then let's go somewhere nicer to talk," Aro said as he gave my hand a little pat before leading me to only he knew where.

Tears slid down my cheeks when I heard doors close behind us and screams erupted from the room. "Alonzo," I whispered sadly and I wished that my newest friend had not died in such a way.

"His death was quick," Aro said as he opened a door.

I glared and tried to wrench my hand free. "It did not sound quick. It sounds like your companions are in there torturing those people. No one deserves a torturous death, no one. I don't care if what I'm saying annoys you or is a question to your authority, but you should at least kill humans quickly to keep them from suffering," I yelled fueled with anger from hearing the heart wrenching cries and screams from the room.

Aro was once again silent but he led me into the room a little more gently then he had before. I scowled when I was made to sit down on some seat. It felt like a couch of an older style. It was not the big cushiony couches of the modern days of now.

Aro sat beside me and I felt him lean in close to my neck and breath in. "You smell very nice. I'm surprised that none of the young ones attacked you before I approached you. Many vampires are drawn to a scent like yours, it is like the sweetest and most intoxicating blood we could ever find," Aro whispered as I felt him play with my shoulder length brown hair.

"Then why don't you drink from me?" I asked getting tired of wondering whether I'm to live or if I'm to die anytime soon.

Aro sighed and ran a finger down my neck. "Relax Alana; I took you out of that room because I want to know what it is like being blind. I've never spoken to one who could not see before," Aro said curiously.

I held my hands in my lap and stared down. "I'm just a curious little subject and when he's learned everything he wants to know then he will kill me, this sounds like fun, not," I thought as I fiddled my thumbs.

Aro touched my shoulder and he sighed. "Don't read my thoughts," I yelled angrily as I stood from the couch and started walking straight ahead with my hands outstretched. These are the times where I wish I had a walking stick to help me see, but I had not bought one when the doctor suggested it.

Before I could find the door, I was pulled back to the couch quicker than I could gasp. Aro made me sit down forcefully and he sighed.

"Just answer my questions Alana and you will not be harmed," Aro said losing the cheer to his voice.

I glared at where I heard him from and I said, "Just because you are a vampire does not mean that I'm your little pet that you can order around. Harm me, kill me, either one would be much better than you trying to make me obey you. I'm not just a meal, I'm a person. I'm a person that does not follow orders from people or vampires who believe themselves to be more powerful than anyone else."

Aro was quiet and I heard the door open and a growl sound at the door. "Aro dear, why is there still a human alive and why is she speaking to you this way?" a female voice hissed dangerously as she stepped into the room.

"Sulpicia, it's alright. I just wanted to ask this human what it was like to be blind but she will not answer me," Aro said as I felt him stand up from the couch and approach the new woman.

"Well may I kill her then?" Sulpicia asked with a hiss towards me.

I glared and stood up defiantly. I do not care if they are vampires. I will not be treated as nothing more than just a meal. I have a voice, a soul, a mind, and a right to speak or protect myself in anyway I can.

"I've had enough of this. I'm not a guinea pig for you to play with. I'm leaving this stupid place. It is a beautiful place but it holds vampires who only see themselves as the best race. You may be more powerful and faster but you just seem like a bunch of arrogant people to me," I said as I started walking towards where I could hear other voices from.

I knew I might die leaving this place but I was not going to stay in this room with Aro and Sulpicia. I would rather have one of the young vampire drains me then die from anger at these two vampires.

"Arrogant you say," a new male voice whispered in front of me in the doorway, which I was at now.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight. I only own Alana and Alonzo.

Story start

I paused as I felt someone run their hand down my cheek to my neck. I quickly moved back, but I was too slow as the man grabbed my neck. "What gives you the right to speak to us this way?" the new man asked.

I coughed and spit out, "What gives you vampires the right to act like you are the most powerful thing in the world?"

"Because we are the most powerful," the vampire yelled in my face.

I glared at him and said calmly, "If you truly were the most powerful then you would not act so childish and upset."

The vampire growled at me and I gasped when I was pulled back into two cold arms. "Caius, do not hit Alana. Alana calm down," Aro said as he held me.

Sulpicia was hissing from behind us and I sighed. "Just let me go already," I thought and of course Aro heard my thought.

"I want you to go visit Carlisle and see about your eyes. I want Carlisle to study you and then you can go free, even though you do smell good," Aro said cheerily.

"Felix, prepare a trip for Alana to Forks, Washington," Aro commanded. Felix grumbled from outside in the hallway before going to do what Aro ordered.

"Alana, I will send one of our familiars to travel with you and get you safely to Carlisle. Don't worry about your life with Carlisle. He and his family do not drink human blood so you will not be in danger there," Aro said as he made me go sit down on the couch.

My eyes were wide as I sat there. All of the things happening around me and with my vision disappearing is very stressful. "Oh look she's going to cry, how pathetic," Sulpicia said with a sneer.

My eyes narrowed as I gazed up at where I had heard the woman's voice. There were no tears on my cheeks so being accused of crying bugged me beyond words. Sure all of this was stressful and scary but I was not going to cry anymore in front of these vampires.

"Use your eyes and see that no tears are on my cheeks," I said and Sulpicia hissed at me.

"Well at least I can use my eyes," Sulpicia said and Aro hissed at her to be quiet.

"Everything is ready and Carlos is waiting to head out with the human and her things from her hotel," Felix said when he reentered the room.

I stood up and walked towards Felix's voice. "Take me to Carlos please," I said and I heard Aro sigh.

"Take her," Aro said to Felix. Felix grabbed my wrist and led me out of the room. I heard Aro tell me goodbye but I just did not want to say goodbye back.

It hurt to know that everyone else had been killed yet I had not just because a vampire was curious of me being blind now. I sighed when I was passed over to whom I guessed to be Carlos. It felt a little more reassuring to be close to someone who had warm skin instead of the icy cold skin of smooth marble.

After the trip to the airport and the plane ride, Carlos handed me a walking stick to help me get around. It was weird using the stick to help me see but following Carlos's voice helped a bit.

We got into a car and Carlos loaded my entire luggage into the back of the car. If I told you I was not nervous then I would be lying. Carlos could tell I was nervous so he made light conversation about the Cullen family. Carlos told me that the Cullen family was nice and that there were nine people in the coven. He also told me that there was a half vampire in the coven. I would have been surprised but after being by vampires I'm pretty sure that there are other mythical creatures out there as well.

I rested my head on the window as Carlos drove to the Cullen's house. He listened to the radio as he drove and I just sat there thinking of my family and friends. I missed them. Maybe my mom was right that I should not have gone on this trip, but I had to be the adventurous woman that wanted to see more of the world before I lost my vision.

Maybe I should just think of this as an adventure and it will help me deal with all of this before I can go back home and be free from vampires. Hopefully the Vultori will not kill me since I know that vampires and half vampires exist.

The car pulled onto a gravel driveway and I lifted my head away from the car window. "Don't worry about the Cullens, they won't hurt you," Carlos told me once again to remind me that I would be in no danger. I sighed and reached for my walking stick when the car parked.

I jumped when I heard a house door slam open and a woman yelling at someone.

"Rose, wait," a male yelled.

"Go to hell Emmett and you can also go to hell Alice. I can't believe you saw that some other girl was coming into the family and going to take Emmett away. I also can't believe that you've been curious about it Emmett. I'm leaving and going to Alaska. You guys don't need me and I'll be better off without you all if you are so curious about this new girl," the woman who I guessed to be Rose.

"Rosalie, please wait," the male voice I guessed to be Emmett yelled.

"No Emmett," the woman who I thought was Rose but I guess her full name is Rosalie yelled.

I heard Carlos get out of the car and he opened the door for me. "She's here," another female voice said at the doorway. I heard Rosalie gasp before growling when I stepped out of the car.

"Where is Carlisle?" Carlos asked as he stood in front of me.

"This human is the one who is going to take my place, ha what a joke, if you all are so curious about some stupid human girl then I don't need to be with this pathetic family. I'm leaving," Rosalie yelled.

I flinched when I felt her hiss at me, very close to me I might add, before she ran off.

I frowned when I heard the man named Emmett yell and run after Rosalie. The other girl at the door let out a small sob before calling into the house for Carlisle.

"Great I come here and cause all this commotion and pain and I haven't even done anything," I thought before Carlos started moving forward and told me to follow him. I listened to his steps on the muddy ground. The air felt really damp so I'm sure that this placed received a lot of rain.

"Carlisle, I've brought Alana. Aro wants you to test her and see why she has lost her sight. He also wants to know what it is like for her being blind," Carlos said when we entered the house. I felt very awkward standing in this warm house. I felt a big sense of uneasiness and unwanted when I stood in the entrance area of the house.

The sounds of someone walking down stairs came to my attention. "Mom, she's the one making Rosalie go away," a young girl's voice said unhappily.

I frowned and wished that I could turn around and just leave. I did not want to come here and I did not want anyone to have to leave just because I was being forced to come here, because some vampire was curious about my loss of sight.

"Shhh Renesmee, she did not want to come here," a male voice said.

"But dad, Alice saw in her vision that this girl was going to come and ruin Emmett and Rosalie's relationship," the young girl Renesmee said.

"Rosalie was the one who ruined the relationship by running out just because she felt threatened," another female voice said sadly.

"She's gone," Emmett said sadly as he appeared in the doorway behind me and Carlos.

I gasped and grabbed onto Carlos. "Forget Aro's demands, let me go home," I said as I could sense an angry aura coming from behind and at different parts of this house around me.

"It's alright Alana, they won't hurt you," Carlos said as he grabbed my wrist and started leading me to a room and I was made to sit down on a couch.

"Emmett I'm sorry," a sweet voice said.

"Not your fault Alice," Emmett said before running upstairs and slamming a door closed behind him.

I sighed and rested my head in my hands. What exactly am I getting into?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight. I only own Alana and Alonzo.

Story start

It was quiet, too quiet as I sat on the couch and fidgeted with my walking stick and with my hands. "Ah there you are Carlisle," Carlos said as I heard someone enter the room.

"Hello Carlos. I must say that this is a strange request from Aro. I'm sorry that this is happening to you Alana," the man who I guessed to be Carlisle said.

I shrugged as I frowned down at my hands. "At the moment it seems that my coming here is causing more problems for your family then it is for me. I'm sorry you all have to deal with Aro's command," I said as I heard more people entering the room.

I felt the couch sink in beside me and I felt someone touch my wrist. I jumped slightly at feeling someone cold yet still warm touching me. I gasped when I saw a vision flash across my mind. It was showing me a young girl and eight people. I'm guessing that she was showing me everyone in the house and the girl that had left. She told me all of their names and I must say that all of her vampire family could be models.

"Thank you for showing me that Renesmee, my name is Alana," I said to the young girl beside me.

Renesmee removed her hand and she let out a small sigh. "Nice to meet you, but I'm not very happy that Rosalie is gone. I know it's not really your fault, but I want my Aunt Rose back," Renesmee said and I felt her stand up from the couch.

I frowned and I cursed Aro and his curiosity. "He should have just killed me," I thought annoyed at the events playing out around me.

"Do not wish for death so quickly," the man named Edward said.

I frowned and glared at where I heard his voice from. "Do not and I mean do not read my mind. I've had enough of people reading my mind at the Vultori. My mind is my own private haven and no one is allowed inside," I said with a slight growl in my voice.

Edward sighed and said, "It's not something I can just stop from happening."

I dropped my glare and shook my head. "Well then at least try," I said before someone sat down beside me. I felt cold hands gently touch my face and I jumped.

"It's alright Alana," Carlisle said as I felt him bring his fingers close to my eyes. I quickly closed my eyes as my body tensed.

"Could everyone leave the room please," Carlisle said in as an order but in a nice tone.

Everyone walked out of the room and I heard someone leave the house. I guess that it was Carlos leaving. He did not have to stay around anymore since all of my stuff was inside the house and I was in the hands of the Cullen family now.

"I'm sorry about what happened when you got here Alana, I'll do the examinations and tests as quickly as I can so you will be able to leave soon," Carlisle said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry if my coming here has torn up your family," I whispered as I heard footsteps on the stairs.

Carlisle was about to answer but Emmett's voice stopped him. "She's gone because of you," Emmett whispered meaning about me.

I stood up from the couch and looked over at where I knew Emmett was standing. "I'm sorry. However I did not want to come here so I am not to blame. If you still wish to blame me then fine I don't care, but I just want you to know that I was forced here. However I'd be happy to grab my things and just walk out of here and somehow hitch a ride to the airport," I said.

Carlisle sighed and said, "You'll be tracked down again if you did that."

I shrugged and started walking through the room and feeling along the wall to the front door. "Let them come, I don't care. I'm not going to stay here and cause even more problems for your family," I said with a concentrated face as I neared the front door. I smiled when I found the doorknob.

When I went to turn the doorknob, a large cold hand surrounded mine and pushed the door closed. "Wait," Emmett said in a pained voice. I frowned and turned around. It hurt more just hearing the pain in his voice then being able to see him.

"Don't go. You're safer here doing these few exams then having the Vultori hunt you down," Emmett said as he gently pulled me away from the door. I was surprised at how gentle he was being with me. I could feel that there was a lot of strength in his arms.

I frowned and then sighed. "Alright, alright, I'll stay but I'm out of here as soon as the exams are done. I'm not going to cause any more problems for any of you," I said.

Emmett led me back over to the couch and Carlisle started using a small light to look at my eyes.

Later that night, I was sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich, some chips, and drinking a glass of water. Esme, Carlisle's wife, had fixed them for me and we talked for a little bit, but now I was eating alone. The house was so silent. It was unnerving for a bit. These people were supposed to be a happy family, but I guess with Rosalie gone the family was no longer a full family.

I sighed as I laid my head on the counter top. "I definitely was not expecting this to happen by traveling," I whispered.

A loud growl sounded behind me and I jumped in surprise and almost fell off of the kitchen stool. I spun around and I truly wished I could see what was growling at me, but all I could see was the darkness that I was starting to get familiar with.

"What are you doing here and who are you?" a man growled at me.

I went to answer but my throat was dry from how angry this man sounded.

"Jacob," Renesmee yelled cheerily as she ran down the stairs.

The man stopped growling and I heard him stop Renesmee from running. "Who is this woman Renesmee?" Jacob growled at me again.

I frowned and showed that I was defenseless and meant no harm, however Jacob kept growling.

"She smells like the Vultori," Jacob said and Renesmee sighed.

"Come on Jacob, I'll explain," Renesmee said as I heard her pull Jacob away. He was resisting but not for long.

I sighed and went back to eating. My day was just getting crazier and crazier. I was already stressed out enough and Carlisle's first test did not make me happier.

He had told me that he did not know why I lost my vision. He just knew that my vision disappeared and that my other senses were heightening. I already knew my other senses would heighten since my body has to rely on my other senses for everything now. However Carlisle told me that my senses were getting higher than a normal blind person's. I just scoffed and brushed it off as him just reading a chart wrong. There was no way that my senses are going to go above average.

I'm just a normal girl that has been thrown into an abnormal world. "Great vacation," I thought as I stood up and slowly made my way over to the sink and put my dirty dishes in there. I would wash them, but Esme told me that she would do it. She said she likes house work. I've always hated house work so I let her wash the dishes if she wants to.

"Carlisle," Alice yelled from upstairs. I frowned. That scream did not sound like a good sign to me. Earlier I had been informed about the different powers of the family and I knew that Alice had visions. Bella was a shield and Edward read minds. Jasper was empathic. He felt everyone's feelings and helped others calm down.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked upstairs in a worried tone. The rest of the house was deathly silent except for the breaths coming from Jacob, Renesmee, and I.

"It's Rosalie," Alice cried and that caused the house to go into an uproar.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight. I only own Alana and Alonzo.

Story start

"What happened to Rose?" Emmett yelled as he ran to Alice's room. I frowned and headed into the living room. I was getting better at maneuvering around the house with my walking stick. I sat down on an armchair in the living room. Renesmee and Jacob were on the couch. They were quiet as they listened for news from upstairs. I was just glad that Jacob was no longer growling at me. I was sick of people growling at me.

"She, she's never coming back Emmett, I'm so sorry. If I had been able to see it quicker then maybe we could have stopped her," Alice cried out.

The house went quiet again before Renesmee's sobs filled the house. A roar of pain sounded upstairs and I flinched when I realized it was Emmett. All of the pain and sadness I heard was horrible. I did not want to be here. I would rather have the Vultori hunt me down and do what they wished then be here for this family's pain. I did not come here, by force, to have this family be torn apart.

"Stupid Aro, stupid, stupid vampire, he really should have just kept me there or just killed me. I'm not staying here for this anymore. I'm not going to bring anymore pain here," I thought as I stood up from the couch.

"Alana," Bella whispered when I stood beside the front door. I had my carryon bag on my shoulder as I had the front door opened.

"It's not your fault," Bella whispered.

I gave a small glance over my shoulder and a small smile. "I know it's not but it feels like it. I'm just going to leave before anything else is my fault. I'm sorry for what my coming here has done and I'm sorry for your loss. I wish the Vultori had just kept me there with them instead of pushing me onto your family. I'll take my leave now before I cause anymore problems," I said and stepped out of the door.

I knew that Bella could catch me. I know that everyone in that house heard every word I said. I also know that I'll most likely be killed for disobeying Aro's commands, but I do not care. I refuse to stay somewhere that my existence is causing people pain.

I walked as quickly and as carefully as I could to the road. It seemed that the sky was even mourning for the loss of the Cullen family as I felt rain start pouring down on my body. I sighed and kept walking on the side of the road. There were no cars passing, which I had hoped would pass. "This will be harder than I thought," I mumbled as I felt my clothes getting soaked.

Back at the Cullen's house, Emmett was depressed and enraged at the same time. He mourned for Rosalie, he loved her more than anything and now she was gone all because of a human girl coming here because Aro ordered her to. He was enraged at the Vultori and also partially at the girl. He knew it was not her fault, but he could not help but be mad at her. If she had never shown up on the doorstep then he would still have his Rose.

"Emmett, it is not Alana's fault," Edward said at Emmett's bedroom door.

Emmett growled and yelled, "I don't care. She's the reason that Rose is gone. She's the reason that Rose is dead."

"No she is not," Carlisle yelled behind Edward. The house was silent with shock at hearing Carlisle yell so loudly. "Aro is the reason that Alana came here. However Rosalie did not have to leave. Rosalie chose to leave. Rosalie was afraid of the vision Alice saw, and she had no reason to be afraid. However Rosalie is gone. I miss her, I do. She was my daughter. I cared for her. I did not want any of this to happen, but blaming all of this on Alana will not solve anything Emmett," Carlisle said calmly yet with an undertone of anger.

Emmett went to lash back with words before realizing that Carlisle was right. "I'm sorry," Emmett whispered before tearless sobs racked from his body.

"Demetri and Felix are coming, they know Alana left and they are coming to get here," Alice yelled frightened.

"No, find her," Carlisle yelled angry as he ran out of the house. Soon everyone, even Jacob and Renesmee, were out searching for Alana.

I frowned as I sat down on a tree stump I had found by the side of the road. I had been walking for who knows how long and my feet were killing me. Walking in sandals is not as fun as you think in mud and slippery grass. I think I've fallen down a total of seven times so far. I sighed and grabbed my head. I set my carryon bag on the ground beside me to give my shoulder a break.

I still had not gotten a ride from anyone to the airport. Some people that stopped sounded very scary, like kidnap you and kill you in so many ways kind of scary. I shivered as I remembered declining the last ride.

If I had any luck then I would have had a cop stop and give me a ride. However the past days have not proved that I have luck. It just proves that I attract bad luck. I looked up at the sky and sighed at the feeling of the cold rain hitting my face. The rain had lightened up a bit, but it was still going strong. It would not end for probably another hour.

I frowned when I heard a car stop in front of me. The sound of a window rolling down came to my ears. "Alana, you were not supposed to leave," Carlos's voice said inside the car. I gasped and quickly stood up. I forgot my bag in my haste to get away as I took off running into the woods. I hit a few low branches as I ran and dodged the trees with the help of my walking stick.

"Get her," Carlos yelled and I heard two people chasing after me. They caught me in no time. "Stupid vampires," I thought as I struggled in their grip. They dragged me back to the car and threw me in the back along with my bag. "Let me go," I yelled as I tried to open the car door nearest to me. Carlos sighed and I felt the vampires get in the back beside me.

"Hold her while I inject this," Carlos said annoyed as I struggled. A vampire grabbed my arms tightly and I yelped in pain.

"Wait," Carlisle's voice sounded from outside the car. Carlos sighed and ordered the driver to go as he injected a needle into my neck.

"No," I yelled as I gave one last struggle. Carlisle was running right beside the car as it drove past. I gave a small and sad sigh as I felt my muscles relaxing and my body falling unconscious.

"Come to the Vultori if you want to ask for her back Carlisle, Aro and the others want Alana under their watch again. They are going to debate on whether she should be turned or not. Aro has grown a little bit of a fancy towards her," I heard Carlos say before I lost all consciousness.

Carlisle stopped chasing the car and quickly ran back to the house. Everyone else was already at the house since they had not found Alana anywhere. They all frowned when they saw Carlisle's sad expression.

"Carlos is taking Alana back to the Vultori," Carlisle said.

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked frowning. She felt bad that Alana thought that Rosalie's death was her fault.

"We have to stop them from turning her into a vampire," Edward said as he did not want anyone else to lose their soul.

"Alana was nice, she doesn't need to get hurt, we have to save her," Renesmee said as she sat on Jacob's lap.

All eyes trailed over to Emmett. Emmett was staring at the floor before remembering how truly sorry Alana looked for his loss of Rosalie, even though it was not really her fault. Emmett stared up at his family with a determined face. "Let's go save her," Emmett said.

Renesmee cheered and then her cheers died when her parents told her that she would not be going and that she would be staying with Jacob.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Twilight. I only own Alana and Alonzo.

Story start

I awoke hours later groggy and disoriented as I sat up. I was lying on a couch that was exactly like the one from the Vultori's home. I moved my arms to reach for my walking stick, but I gasped at what I heard. The clinking of shackles and chains were on my wrists and they were attached to the couch.

"No," I whispered as I pulled on the chains as hard as I could. When they did not budge, I hit the couch with my hands in frustration.

"Temper, temper," Felix's voice said and I sighed and laid my head on the couch.

"Why are you all doing this? I'm not that interesting," I said with a big sigh.

Felix chuckled and I heard him walk towards me. He bent down and I felt his hand grab my chin and make my unseeing eyes look up at him. "Well the only thing I find interesting about you is how delicious you smell. If you were no interest to Aro about becoming a vampire, than I would kill you right here and now," Felix said as he held my chin a little tighter.

"Felix let her go," a female voice said.

Felix scowled and let out an irritated growl before releasing my chin. I scooted further back into the couch cushion as I heard the woman order Felix to unchain me from the couch and take me to the main room.

"I can't believe the Cullens came here for her," Jane muttered annoyed and my eyes widened as I heard her. Felix growled at my pause in step and he quickly pulled on my chain.

I almost fell but I followed him the best I could. I kept quiet when I was pulled into a room which held many people speaking to one another. I heard Felix clip my chain onto something. When I walked forward, I found out that he had hooked my chain to a pillar with a silver ring built into it.

"No way am I getting out of this one, good job Alana," I thought to myself as I leaned against the pole.

I sighed and rested my head on the pillar. I was obviously in a room that had not been on the tour, because I do not remember any pillars in any of the rooms.

"Good to see you again Alana," Aro's voice sounded over everyone else and the room went quiet.

I looked over to where I heard the voice and gave a dry smile. "Well nice to hear you again Aro," I said with a fake cheer and I heard Sulpicia hiss at me. Aro silenced her.

"Did you know that the Cullens have followed you here?" Aro asked in a mood for a conversation.

I shrugged and said, "I heard someone say that they were here, but I don't see why they would come all the way here just because of me."

Aro went silent before laughing. "I don't know why they came either, but they will get to see you be turned," Aro said with excitement dripping from every word he said.

I frowned and shook my head. "I don't want this. I just wanted a normal vacation; not lose my sight, have a vampire take interest in me, send me away, take me back, and now want to turn me into a vampire," I thought as I glared at the ground.

"Let them in, but do not let them near Alana," Aro ordered and I heard a door being opened.

"Alana," Carlisle and Emmett yelled as they ran into the room. I looked over to where I heard their voices and sighed.

"What are you guys doing here? There is no need for you to worry about me. You don't even know me," I said annoyed. I was not upset with the Cullens for coming to my rescue, but they did not know me. They did not need to be troubling themselves over me. I only brought sadness to their home anyways since I appeared in their lives.

"Just go home and don't worry about me. You don't even know me," I said coldly as I turned around to where I heard light and elegant steps approaching me. Emmett growled as I heard him struggling.

"Don't say that Alana. I might not know you, but I'm not letting you end up like Rosalie. You will not die," Emmett yelled angrily as I heard a cry of sadness from him.

"I beg to differ," Aro's voice whispered beside my ear. I gasped at the cold breath on my neck and quickly moved my head in his way so he could not bite my neck there.

I glared at where I thought he was when I felt him grab my chin and expose my neck.

"Now, now be a good girl Alana," Aro whispered as I felt his lips close to my neck.

"Don't Aro, she doesn't deserve this life," Edward yelled and Felix hissed at him to be silent.

"Edward calm down, she will be a great vampire and I know that she will enjoy it. I'm also excited to see how it is like for her to be a vampire and be blind. I wonder if she will get any powers," Aro said as I felt his cold hand massaging the other side of my neck.

I shivered at his cold touch and then I looked directly over to where I remembered Emmett's voice coming from.

"I'll be fine, so don't worry. I appreciate your kindness, but you don't have to worry about me. I'll make due somehow," I said as I felt a small tear trickle down my cheek.

I felt Aro wipe away my tear and I looked at where I hope was his eyes. I gave him a small smile and whispered, "Be gentle."

Aro wiped away another tear before lightly kissing my neck. My eyes closed at the feeling of the kiss, but they flew open when I felt his fangs enter my neck.

"Ah," I whimpered out as I felt him drinking some of my blood. I tightened my hands into fists as I felt Aro wrap his arms around my waist.

He withdrew his fangs from my neck and I felt him lick the bite mark once before walking away. "Welcome to the coven," Aro whispered happily before walking away from me.

I resisted the urge to scream when I felt pain in my body starting from my neck and traveling throughout my body. It felt like hot lava or acid replacing my blood. My breathing turned to tortured gasps as I crumpled to the floor on my knees.

Emmett was furious as he watched me experiencing the beginning of the change. "Alana," Emmett yelled with a growl.

My ears were ringing but I was able to make out Emmett's yell. I gasped as my body shook and I looked over to Emmett.

"I'm fine," I said as I felt hot lava approaching my heart through my bloodstream. As the painful sensation hit my heart, I cried out in pain for the first time. I felt my heart dying. The beats were diminishing and it was so painful that I passed out after letting out another heart wrenching cry of pain.

Aro stood by his mate, Sulpicia, with a smile on his face. "She will make an interesting addition to our coven," he said. Sulpicia scowled at Alana's unconscious form before looking over at the Cullens. A smirk appeared on her face when she saw her the large vampire, Emmett, was reacting to the sight of Alana's shaking form.

"Darling, I have an idea," Sulpicia whispered and then set on whispering how she wanted to see how Alana would be at the Cullen's home as a vampire, and that Carlisle would be able to help her if she were to have any issues with her eyesight as a vampire.

Aro thought for a moment before smiling. "My love, you are brilliant. I like that idea. I will speak with Carlisle about this," Aro said before placing a loving kiss on Sulpicia's cheek and then he walked over to Carlisle and his family.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Twilight. I only own Alana and Alonzo.

Story start

Aro smiled as he stood before Carlisle. Emmett was in the background growling at Aro. "Good friend, I've decided to let Alana go back with you and your family. However I expect to hear from you every week about how she is doing," Aro said joyfully like he had not a care in the world.

Carlisle frowned at Aro but nodded his head. "Alright," Carlisle whispered as Aro signaled for Emmett to go get Alana.

Emmett ran over to Alana and rid her of her chains and shackles. She fell limply into his arms as her body shook from the pain. Whimpers were escaping her lips as he held her close. "Shhh, it's going to be alright Alana, you're going to be alright," Emmett whispered softly as he picked Alana up and carried her over to his family.

Carlisle and Aro exchanged a few words before the Cullen family left. Emmett sat with Alana in his lap on the ride back to the airport. "Don't go, I'm sorry," Alana whispered as she saw images of Rosalie leaving and hurting the Cullen family all because of her appearance. She still blamed herself for Rosalie leaving the Cullens and killing herself.

Edward frowned as he looked at Alana. "What is she saying that for Edward?" Emmett asked confused as he softly rocked Alana in his arms.

Edward sighed and looked down sadly at Alana. "She still blames herself for Rosalie leaving," Edward said softly looking at Emmett before looking back to the front of the car.

Emmett cringed and then looked down at Alana. "It's not your fault," Emmett whispered.

Alice looked over to her brother and frowned. "It's not your fault either Emmett. It was Rosalie's choice, not ours," she said and gave Emmett a small smile. Emmett nodded and returned the smile the best he could.

"I know," Emmett whispered before looking back down at Alana. The rest of the family was too worried about Alana or missing Rosalie to speak throughout the rest of the ride to the airport and the plane ride home.

Three agonizing days passed. However I was oblivious to the time passing as I tossed and turned on a bed. The pain was so horrible that I would rather have the devil come and drag my soul to hell. Every time I tried to speak, my voice only came out in agonized whimpers or cries.

"Alana, you're almost through," Carlisle's voice said in the room around me. I gasped when I felt all of the pain disappear. A cold feeling descended upon me as I felt my body no longer living. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. Everything was still dark but I cried out shocked when I saw a tall yellow figure. It was just like a person but covered in yellow lights.

"Alana, what's wrong?" Carlisle's voice said as the yellow figure approached.

I jumped off the bed and backed away from Carlisle. "You're a yellow figure, I can see you. You're all yellow and I can't make out details but I can see a human shape," I said surprised and freaked out.

Carlisle was surprised as well, which I could tell from his silent demeanor. However he was not silent for very long. He quickly ran out of the room to the others. I leaned against the wall as I felt a tingling in my throat. "Hungry," I thought when my throat started tingling even more. My breaths were becoming short and quick when the others stood at the doorway of the room.

My vision was full of different colored figures. As they spoke I was able to tell what color each person was. "Carlisle, I think I need to go hunt now," I whispered quietly as I brought my hands up to my throat. I felt my fangs elongate and I tightly closed my mouth.

Jacob growled at me and I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, take Alana hunting now," Edward ordered and Emmett's large green form approached me.

"Come on Alana, I'm excited to see what your prey of choice will be, but remember no hunting humans," Emmett said as I felt him grab my hand. He quickly pulled me through the group of people. I heard Jacob growl at me as I passed his and Renesmee's forms.

Emmett and I ran outside with him leading me by the hand, when he felt we were far enough away from civilization he stopped. He let go of my hand and told me to smell for any animals, however I was way ahead of him. I caught a very alluring scent and took off running. Emmett followed as best as he could. I was faster than he was.

I smelled a fairly sized animal and it was in the form of a bear cub and it emitted a grayish glow. A larger grey creature appeared and I smirked as I felt my fangs show. I quickly dashed out of the way of the bear's claws and latched onto its neck. It was strange hen my fangs sunk into the vein in the bear's neck, but my eyes fluttered happily when I felt the blood flow down my throat.

The smaller bear cub cried out mournfully before running away. I finished drinking from the bear as quickly as I could. I felt horrible after killing the cub's mother. Emmett approached me and touched my shoulder. "It's alright; at least you don't have a hunger for human blood, which is surprising. Most vampires wake up hungering for human blood yet you had no want for it. You went straight for the bear even though there were humans in this forest," Emmett said.

"Well I'm full so we can head back if you want to," I said as I stretched my arms above my head. My body felt so much more alive, even though I was dead in the technical sense of my heart no longer beating.

"Sure we can head back, but first can I ask you a question?" Emmett said as we started walking side by side. I followed his green form.

"Go ahead," I said as I smelled the forest around me.

"What is it like being a blind vampire?" Emmett asked as if he was afraid to utter the question.

I paused before smiling over at him. "It is much better than being a blind human. I'm no longer in pure darkness. Now I can see people and animals. They are just different colorful forms, I can't see details, but it is better than being in pure darkness. I like it," I said softly.

Emmett grabbed my hand and softly ran his fingers over my palm. "I'm glad that you don't hate being a vampire. Also none of what happened when you first came here was your fault," he said.

I gasped and then quickly looked away from him. "But it is," I said not believing how Emmett could speak so kindly about my appearance making the love of his life run away and kill herself.

My face was directed back over to look at him as he moved my head with his hand under my chin. "No it is not your fault. Sure I'm upset that Rosalie went and did that, but it just shows that she truly did not care all that much about me. If she truly cared then she never would have left no matter what. I miss her but I'm more hurt by what she did to me. However I do not want you blaming yourself at all. None of this was your fault. Now let's go back to the house and explain how your vision is and how you hunted to the others," Emmett said as he let go of my chin and grabbed my hand again.

We ran back to the house with me following behind him. I followed every move he made so I would not run into any tree.

When we arrived back at the house, Jacob was once again growling at me and it was getting on my nerves. I marched right up and got in his face. Renesmee was hiding behind him.

"I'm not going to hurt Renesmee so stop growling at me. It is getting on my nerves. I don't want human blood. I only drink animal blood alright, so just stop growling at me," I said angered and growled at Jacob before sitting on the couch by Jasper. Jasper's power had no effect on me as I felt my annoyance at Jacob growing.

"You don't want human blood?" Carlisle asked curiously. I shook my head and Carlisle muttered, "Interesting."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Twilight. I only own Alana and Alonzo.

Story start

I frowned and rested my head against the couch as Carlisle finished asking me questions about what all I could see and my hunger for animal blood. I was tired from all of the questions.

"Carlisle, I think you should give Alana a break," Bella said as I started rubbing my temples.

Carlisle put down his clipboard and pen and he gave a small laugh. "I'm sorry Alana; sure I'll go report this to Aro. You will not have to undergo my questioning again until next week," Carlisle said as he walked out of the room.

I sighed and gave a smile over to Bella. "Thank you, I was starting to lose my mind with all the questions," I said and she laughed.

"Hey Alana, do you want to go to the beach?" Alice asked.

I looked over at Alice's pink form and thought for a moment. A soft smile appeared on my face.

"I'd love to go, the beach is an amazing place," I said happily as I stood up from the couch.

"Can I go?" Renesmee asked as she jumped into the room.

"Me too," Emmett said with a bounce in his step as he picked Renesmee up onto his shoulders.

Jacob also entered the room and he said, "Sam and the others will not like her being there. I haven't told them about her yet."

I glared at him and said, "I have a name Jacob and it's Alana. I would appreciate it if you would use it."

Jacob scoffed and Renesmee hit him on the head. "Be good Jacob," Renesmee said.

Jacob whined and I just walked over to Alice. "Let's go," I whispered tired of hearing Jacob's snide attitude towards me.

Emmett carried Renesmee outside and I followed their forms. Alice followed behind me and Jasper followed her.

Emmett helped me into the car and I sat with him and Renesmee in the back seat of Alice's car. Jacob was outside walking away from the car so I was guessing that he was going to follow us to the beach.

I spoke with Renesmee about different things while Alice drove to the beach. The smell of the ocean made me breathe in deeply. I know vampires do not need to breathe, but taking in the smell of the ocean was pleasure for me. Renesmee grabbed my hand when Alice parked the car.

She was laughing happily as we ran towards the water. The waves lapped at our ankles and I smiled happily. I laughed when Renesmee and I twirled around in the water. I jumped out of the way with Renesmee when I saw Emmett's form approaching me at a run. He dived into the water and I laughed at him.

"Ha ha you missed us Emmett," Renesmee teased Emmett as he surfaced from the water.

"You weren't supposed to move Alana," Emmett yelled as he tried to tackle Renesmee and me again.

I laughed and handed Renesmee over to Alice. "Where is the fun in just letting you tackle me? I think a little chase makes it more interesting," I yelled as I used my senses to notice any differences in the wind. I dodged a tree when I ran into the forest.

Emmett chased after me and I was surprised at how well I was able to dodge all of the trees by realizing the different wind currents in the air around different objects.

I laughed when Emmett almost grabbed me. However I was faster than he was since I was a newborn. I felt more wind around me when I ran into a clearing.

"Alana, stop," Emmett yelled behind me. I paused in the middle of the clearing. I smelled different people, which smelled like Jacob; enter from the other side of the clearing. Loud growling sounded from them and I frowned at the large colored figures. They had a bestial shape and I knew they were just like Jacob.

"She doesn't drink human blood so don't hurt her," Emmett yelled as he appeared behind me and pulled me close to him.

I heard a body shift and I smelled one of the wolves differently. He had a more human smell to him now.

"What is she doing here Emmett? You know we do not like new vampires here," the wolf man said angrily.

I frowned and stepped back closer to Emmett. He wrapped an arm around me securely.

"She is of no harm to anyone. She only drinks animal blood," Emmett said to the wolves.

"Is this true?" another wolf man asked after shifting.

"Yes it's true," I said with a frown. Emmett whispered calming words into my ear as I heard the other wolves shifting.

"Get her out of here," one of the wolves yelled still not believing I was safe. "She smells like the Vultori, how you expect us to believe she will not be a threat?" the same wolf person yelled.

"She's a good vampire," Renesmee yelled as Alice appeared with Renesmee in her arms.

"Nessie," Jacob said when he appeared on our side of the field.

My body started shaking when I felt the pure hatred from the wolves and from Jacob. Emmett started growling when he felt my shaking.

"Enough," he roared and I flinched and clenched my hand into his shirt.

"Let's go home, please," I whispered not wanting to hear all of the anger in the air.

Emmett quickly picked me up in his arms and ran us back home. The others came home in the car. However Jacob was not allowed in the house. Renesmee told him to stay outside because she was mad at him for the way he was treating me.

I sat on the guest bed upstairs as I heard Emmett's fury downstairs as he talked with his family to calm down. Alice and Renesmee were also very upset about how I had been treated.

I understood that the wolves did not like a new vampire showing up, but they could at least give me a chance. I've given them no reason to hate me or want to hurt me. I growled in frustration and lied down on the bed.

"Ever since I went blind, I've only ended up with problems for me and others," I thought and soon I saw Edward's form at the doorway.

"Don't think that Alana," he said as he approached the bed.

"It's hard not to think this way Edward," I said sadly.

"Alana, do you want something from the store?" Esme asked from downstairs.

"No," I said and she heard me before leaving the house.

"How is Emmett?" I asked as I sat up on the bed. Soon Emmett appeared at my doorway.

"I'm better, how are you?" Emmett asked as Edward left the room and Emmett sat down on the bed beside me.

I smiled over at Emmett and set my hand on top of his. "I'm alright. I'm just sorry that I've caused all of you so much trouble," I said.

Emmett grabbed my hand in his and gave it a little squeeze. "You're no trouble at all Alana," Emmett whispered sincerely.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Twilight. I only own Alana and Alonzo.

Story start

I smiled over at Emmett. I wished that I was able to see his face again. When Renesmee had showed me everyone's appearance, Emmett had caught my attention. His eyes held so much joy and laughter, and his appearance was one that would make any girl fall head over heels for him.

"Thanks for sticking up for me with those wolves. Can I call you my knight in shining armor?" I asked with a laugh.

Emmett was silent before laughing as well and ruffling up my hair. I lightly smacked his arm before fixing my hair.

"Sure, I've never been called that before, but you can," Emmett said as he pulled me into a hug.

I laughed and poked his chest. I felt horrible yet happy that I was flirting with Emmett after his girlfriend had left him. I did not want to flirt with him since he had just lost someone important to him, but he was flirting back so it was hard not to flirt. I sighed as I pulled out of his arms and stood up from the bed.

I gave him a small smile before leaving the room. Emmett made a confused noise when I left the room. I maneuvered my way through the house and went outside. Edward and Jasper had looked at me with a frown as they read my mind and sensed my troubles.

"He's just lost someone important and here I am flirting with the guy. I need to stop this. We're only friends. Why would he want to be with a blind vampire anyways?" I thought as I ran into the woods and climbed up a tree and sat on one of the higher branches.

I frowned when I smelled and saw Edward's bronze form below the tree.

"Leave me alone for a while Edward," I said as I twirled a leaf in my hand.

Edward sighed and said, "I can't do that. Emmett likes you Alana. He's confused as to why you just got up and left. You two need to talk."

My eyes widened before narrowing as I stared down at Edward.

"What's to talk about? He only likes me as a friend. I still don't even see why he likes me as a friend. It's not like I can do all of the things a normal vampire can do. I'm just a hindrance to all of you and your family. Anyways I'm sure that Emmett will never like me the way I'm starting to like him. Why should he? He's an amazing vampire and a great guy. Why would he want to ever fall in love with a blind vampire that only sees people as bright colorful forms? I have nothing to offer him," I said infuriated with myself and my inner feelings.

"Alana I know you're confused. I also know that you are worried that Emmett will never see you as you see him, but you have to give it a chance. You have to give love a chance. I know that Emmett will come around sooner than you think," Edward said as he climbed up the tree to sit beside me.

Before I could move away, Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry Alana, things will get better. Anyways I know Emmett, and I know that he does not judge someone just because they can not see like a normal vampire. He likes you for you and nothing is going to change that," Edward said comforting me like a big brother would do.

I sighed and nodded my head before smiling softly at Edward. I was still unbelieving at Emmett wanting to be with me in a relationship, but I knew Emmett did not judge me because of my vision.

"Thanks Edward," I said before jumping off the tree. It was very exhilarating to jump from that high up and to land unharmed on the ground. "I think I love being a vampire right now," I thought and I heard Edward laugh.

"Oh hush," I said before laughing and running back to the house. I quickly found Emmett's form and jumped on his back hugging him.

"Sorry I ran off, but I had to get some fresh air," I said as I ruffled his hair. Emmett laughed happily and flipped me off of his back and onto the couch.

"Hey," I yelled as I sat up on the couch. My eyes grew wide when I saw Emmett running towards me about to jump on my lap.

I yelled and jumped out of the way. "He's trying to squish me," I said as I ran behind Jasper. Jasper laughed and quit hiding me when Emmett ran towards us.

"You're no help Jasper," I yelled before laughing and dodging another of Emmett's attempts at grabbing me.

"Hold still Alana," Emmett yelled as I ran into the kitchen. Esme was pulled into Carlisle's arms so she would not be run over by Emmett and me. I jumped over the counter ad ran upstairs and jumped out of a window. Emmett growled annoyed and I just laughed.

"Come on slowpoke," I teased as I ran through the trees.

"Alana," Emmett yelled in a whining tone.

I smiled and ran behind a large boulder. I had no need to catch my breath, but I knew that I would keep outrunning Emmett. However I wanted him to catch me. I concealed my laughter as I heard Emmett sneaking around the boulder. I laughed out loud when I was scooped up in his arms.

"Got you," he said and spun me around.

I laughed and then poked his chest. "Looks that way," I said and looked down at his arms around me. Emmett was staring down at me, which I could tell by the way his head was inclined. I wished for the entire world that I could see his smiling face right now. If Renesmee was here then she would be able to let me see Emmett's smiling face.

"Alana, phone call," Alice yelled from the house. I frowned before quickly hiding it with a smile.

"Well you might want to let me down so I can go get the phone," I said ruffling Emmett's hair.

Emmett was silent before shaking his head and then he took off running towards the house before I could even jump out of his arms.

Emmett laughed at my surprised expression. He set me down as soon as we were inside by the phone, which Alice was holding. I went to glare at him, but he had already disappeared from sight. His large green form was no longer there. I laughed and shook my head. Alice placed the phone in my hand and I thanked her.

I smiled when Alice left me alone. I knew that everyone in the house could hear every word I said, but it made me feel a little better not having people stare at me while I talk on the phone.

I placed the phone to my ear and said, "Hello this is Alana."

"Oh Alana, how are you? Carlisle has told me about your powers and I find them very interesting. How do you like being with the Cullens?" Aro's voice said.

My eyes widened when I heard Aro on the phone. I never imagined Aro to be someone who speaks on telephones. I felt dizzy and Edward soon appeared behind me and kept me from falling on the floor.

I laughed a little before saying, "I'm fine Aro, um thanks for asking. The Cullens are great. How are you?"

Edward left after I was steady on my feet. My mind was boggled as Aro and I talked. The surprising thing is that we talked about pretty much anything. Words just kept rolling off my tongue as we spoke. By the time I was finished with my phone call, I had everyone in the living room snickering at my surprised look when I walked into the living room.

"I never knew he liked talking so much," I said like I was in a traumatic state. The entire family busted out laughing as I sat down on the couch by Renesmee and Emmett. Renesmee set her hand on my arm and I gasped as I saw the entire family laughing. I was happy that Jacob was not here. He always brought down my mood.

However my heart lifted when I saw Emmett's happy expression and the joy in his eyes. "So perfect," I thought with a soft smile and I heard Edward chuckle, which made me throw a couch pillow at him.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Twilight. I only own Alana and Alonzo.

Story start

Later that night, Jacob and a few other wolves appeared. Renesmee was kind enough to show me their appearances. It was a guy I learned to be called Seth and his sister Leah. Seth was kind to me, and Leah was indifferent. She disliked my smell, but I was assured that she hated every vampire's smell.

I still sensed anger from Jacob and I sighed. I left the room, where everyone was at. I was getting tired of sensing how angry Jacob was with me, and there was no reason for him to be angry. I have not hurt anyone he knows, and I'm never going to harm Renesmee.

I headed upstairs and sat down on my bed. The window was open and the breeze was refreshing. I grabbed a pillow and cuddled with it. It was really starting to hurt me from sensing and hearing all of Jacob's rage and hatred towards me. There was no need for it. I have no clue why he would be so angry at me.

"Alana, what's wrong?" Renesmee whispered from my doorway.

I looked over at the doorway and patted a part on the bed. Renesmee sat by me and leaned against me. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she hugged my waist.

"Why does Jacob hate me? I've done nothing to him," I said softly so I could try and keep the others from hearing me downstairs. In a way though, I wished that Jacob could hear how hurt he has been making me. I've done nothing to the guy and he acts like he would rather tear me to shreds than be around me.

Renesmee sighed and squeezed my stomach a little tighter. "I don't know. I think it's because you smell like the Vultori still," Renesmee said trying to make a little joke.

I laughed before shaking my head sadly. "Well then he needs to get over it. My smell is changing to one of your family right now. I can't help how I smell," I said with a slight tone of anger.

I heard Renesmee sigh and then she said, "Well if Jacob is smart then he will stop being rude and mean to you, or else he will be in really, really big trouble." Renesmee had gotten louder and louder towards the end of her speech.

Renesmee and I internally laughed and winked at each other when we heard Jacob whine downstairs.

Sooner than I thought, Jacob was up at the doorway of my bedroom. "I'm sorry Alana, I've been an idiot. I'm sorry," Jacob said and I could hear that he was truly sorry. However I knew he would not have apologized if Renesmee had not made him in a way.

I sighed and then looked over at him. "I'm happy you apologized, but I won't forgive you fully until you've shown to me that you have changed the way you think and are going to act around me," I said with a kind smile.

I was serious with my meaning but I was not angry at Jacob. Being angry at him, would only increase his anger towards me. Renesmee giggled and kissed my cheek before running over to Jacob. "Good boy," she said when Jacob picked her up and hugged her.

The two of them left my room and I walked over to the open window. I smiled as the breeze blew my hair around lightly. I tilted my head a bit to allow the wind to hit my neck. It was nice to just enjoy the cold and damp breeze. Fall was approaching soon and the leaves were beginning to fall. It was a symphony of falling leaves and cold breezes. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Alana, are you alright?" Emmett whispered as he stood behind me. I nodded as I closed my eyes and breathed in the smells of the forest. My eyes cracked open when I felt Emmett's hands on my waist.

"Are you sure you're alright? If you're not then I could beat up Jacob," Emmett whispered. A growl from Jacob sounded downstairs and I laughed.

I turned around and patted Emmett's shoulder. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine. How are you?" I said with a smile.

Emmett was quiet and I felt his eyes roaming my face. "I'm great. A thunderstorm is going to come soon and we were all going to play baseball. Would you like to come?" he said.

I frowned for a second before smiling. "Sure I'll come," I said while my smile hid my sadness in not being able to play. An inanimate object has no aura so I can not see the ball or the bat for that matter.

"Maybe you can play by using your ability to judge the wind around the ball while it is coming near you," Emmett said and my eyes widened before I hugged him tightly.

"That's a great idea. Emmett you are a genius," I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek before running downstairs excitedly.

Emmett yelled happily and yelled, "I'm a genius."

Edward sighed and Alice laughed. "It's the apocalypse if Emmett is a genius," he said and Emmett ran downstairs and growled at Edward.

"Be nice boys," Esme said and Edward and Emmett quickly made up as brothers do, they went outside and fought. I rolled my eyes as Esme sighed and Alice got popcorn. Renesmee, Jacob, Seth, and Leah all watched the fight and ate popcorn. I cheered for Emmett the whole fight. Sadly the fight ended too quickly for my liking, because it was very entertaining to watch their forms move so gracefully yet dangerously.

"Come on boys, let's go play some baseball," Bella said as she headed into her car. Renesmee made me get in Emmett's jeep while she got in the car with Bella. I laughed as I heard Emmett grumbling that the fight ended in a draw. I patted his hand when he sat in the driver's seat beside me.

"I'm sure you would have won," I said and I could just tell he was smiling.

"Thanks for the cheering, it helped," Emmett said as we drove out of the driveway. I laughed and gave him a thumb up.

Emmett turned on the radio and I sang along to the eighty's rock music. I never pinned Emmett for listening to this kind of music, but I was very happy at my discovery. Soon Emmett was also singing with me. It was a very fun drive to the large field.

I jumped out of the car and stood by Bella as Jasper, Emmett, and Edward set up the field. Carlisle approached me and asked if I would like to test out if I would be able to play or not. I told him I would like to try and soon I was up at bat.

The bat felt light as a feather in my hands. The textures in the wood were so fine that I could feel every little groove and line.

"Are you ready Alana?" Alice yelled as she stood on the pitcher's mound. I looked down before smirking at Alice.

"Ready," I said as I prepared my stance.

Alice drew her arm back and then pitched the ball. I concentrated as hard as I could and my eyes narrowed when I sensed the ball's speed and where exactly it was at. I swung the bat and smiled when I heard the ball hit the bat. The ball soared through the air as the thunder rumbled above us. I laughed as I dropped the bat and ran around the bases. The ball had flown away so far that neither Edward nor Emmett could catch it.

I did a victory dance with Renesmee when I finished running to home plate. "I did it Renesmee," I yelled happily as I twirled her in my arms.

Renesmee laughed and hugged my neck.

"Way to go Alana," Emmett yelled as he hugged me and Renesmee. I laughed and smiled happily.

All of us played about three games before the storm finally ended. It was late at night too and Bella wanted to get Renesmee to bed. Emmett and I once again sang songs from the eighties on the drive home.

I ran up to my room when we arrived home and I jumped on my bed and hugged my pillows. "I did it," I said happily as I thought about being able to actually play baseball.

I heard some of the family members downstairs laughing happily. It felt nice as I actually felt myself becoming part of this family. I no longer felt like the outsider forced to stay here. I felt like I was home.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Twilight. I only own Alana and Alonzo.

Story start

"Alana, do you want to go to town with us?" Alice asked with excitement in her voice as she bounced in my bedroom doorway.

I stopped my CD player and looked over at the doorway.

"What are you going to do in town?" I asked as I unplugged the earphones from my ears.

"Bella and I are going to take Renesmee shopping and then we were going to watch a movie," Alice said never losing her joy. However she stopped bouncing when she noticed my frown.

I shook my head with my regained smile. "I'll just stay here and help around the house. Thank you though, but I'm sure you three will be fine without me," I said before reaching for my earphones again.

Alice seemed to realize her mistake at mentioning watching a movie and doing an activity that required sight. Alice ran over and before I could move, I was pulled into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Alana, I forgot. I guess that I just forgot you had no vision when you played baseball. I'm so sorry," Alice said as I felt her small form shake.

I sighed and hugged her closer. Alice felt like a sister to me and I did not want to see her upset because of me not being able to shop. In a way, I saw it as a blessing of not having to worry about clothes shopping anymore. However, I would miss going to the movie theater every once and a while.

"It's alright Alice. I want you three to go out and have a fun time tonight. I'll see you when you get home and then you can tell me all about what you did. That way I can imagine all of the sights as you describe them," I said as I rubbed Alice's back and she stopped shaking.

She pulled away from me and her colorful form glowed brighter and I knew she was happy. I had been noticing that whenever someone is sad then their color will dim. When they are happy their color will glow brightly. Also when they were angry their color would look like flames or the color was pulsing. It was very interesting to see anger in such a form.

"I'll be sure and tell you everything when we get back," Alice said before hugging me once more and running out of my room.

I smiled as I heard Bella groan from downstairs. Renesmee was excited, but not as excited as Alice. I do not think that anyone in the world would be as excited about shopping as Alice. I'm sure that even the worst shopping addicted people would not be able to match Alice's excitement at the prospect of shopping.

I listened to a few more songs before I heard my name being called from downstairs. I stopped my CD player and walked downstairs. I arrived at the living room in less than five seconds. Vampire speed truly was amazing.

Jacob was not in the house anymore, since he left after Renesmee left. There was no way he was going to go shopping. Anyways, Alice did not want him in her car.

I looked around the living room and saw Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Esme sitting on the couches. Emmett was in an armchair though. He waved me over since there were no other seats and I sat on the arm of the chair. If I had been able to blush, than I would have been blushing scarlet when I felt Emmett wrap an arm around my waist.

"Why did you call me?" I asked as I looked over at Carlisle.

Carlisle coughed slightly embarrassed before saying, "We were wondering if you'd like to play a board game with us, but that would be a problem."

I nodded and then said, "How about we play cards and Emmett can help me play?"

Everyone was silent before Emmett hugged me. "Great idea," Esme said.

I smiled as we all headed to the kitchen table to sit around to play cards. We decided to play Uno since I did not know how to play poker.

Emmett would tap my side a certain number of times with different fingers to let me know what cards I had, and everyone told me what the top card on the stack was.

It was a little confusing at first, but I soon got the hang of it. The best part of the game was that I won, and then Emmett won.

Hours later, Bella, Renesmee, and Alice arrived back home. Alice quickly grabbed my hand and took me to her room. She told me all of the things that they bought and how the movie went. It all sounded exciting, if you were a shopping person. I could do without shopping, but I attentively listened to Alice. I laughed as I heard how disappointed Alice was at the romance movie they went and saw. Renesmee had been sleeping throughout the whole movie.

Bella appeared at Alice's doorway and motioned for Alice to come out of the room. I stared at the two of them curiously as they left. No one was speaking downstairs either, but I could hear Emmett walking around antsy.

I stretched my arms above my head before walking out of the room. I went to the staircase to descend to the first floor, but Jasper's and Edward's forms stopped me at the top of the stairs. I frowned and asked, "What's going on?"

"Just go to your room and we'll call you when we are ready," Edward said and I pouted. I was being talked to like I was a five year old.

I walked towards Edward and poked his chest. "Do not speak to me like I'm a child. I don't know what all of you are doing downstairs, but you could be a little nicer and respectful about asking me not to go downstairs," I said before poking his forehead and walking away from the staircase. I headed to my room and sighed.

Laughter from Emmett was all that I could hear from downstairs and it made a laugh escape from my own lips. I lied back on the bed and rested my hands behind my head. I closed my eyes and sighed at the darkness that consumed me. With my eyes closed, I was once again surrounded in the darkness like I was when I was human. In a way the darkness was comforting now that I was a vampire, but there was still something missing in my eternal darkness.

I ran my fingers over the bed sheets as I heard Emmett's laughter once again at a joke that Renesmee had said. His laughter felt like it wrapped around me and a warm feeling entered my not beating heart.

"Alana, come downstairs," Esme and Renesmee said happily with a fit of giggles at the end.

I sat up on the bed and headed downstairs. Emmett was at the bottom of the staircase and he grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen.

The aroma of animal blood and the sweet smell of birthday cake came to my senses. I realized that the cake was for Renesmee and Jacob, since he was here as well.

"What is this for?" I whispered confused as I felt Emmett give my hand a little squeeze.

"Happy birthday Alana," everyone said happily and my eyes widened before I cracked up laughing.

"I totally forgot today was my birthday. How did you guys find out?" I asked as I hugged Emmett and then everyone else. I even gave Jacob a small hug, which he returned.

"I read your mind about it," Edward said and I nodded.

"Thank you," I said as I blew out the candles on the cake. Renesmee and Jacob happily ate the sugary cake while everyone else drank a glass of animal blood.

It seemed that my darkness was becoming a little brighter as I had all of these people around me. I was home with people who accepted me and my eternal darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Twilight. I only own Alana and Alonzo.

Story start

Later that night, we were playing a game of truth or dare. I know it is a childish game, but it is fun. I was very surprised though that serious Edward was the one to suggest the game. Everyone except Renesmee, Jacob, Carlisle, and Esme entered the circle. I sat beside Emmett on the floor and Bella sat on my other side.

"Well since you suggested this Edward, how about you start the game?" I said as I leaned back on my hands. I popped my neck and stretched my back. In a way I felt like a cat stretching, but it felt nice and I could care less if I acted like a feline stretching at the moment.

Edward chuckled at my thoughts and I glared at him. "Quit reading my mind," I thought and he immediately stopped chuckling when he heard my foul tone in my thought.

Edward let out a small cough before saying, "Emmett, truth or dare?"

Emmett laughed and without fear said, "Dare."

Edward went silent once again before saying, "I dare you to put on a dress and do the dance of the nutcracker."

I busted out laughing as a mental image of what Emmett would look like appeared in my head. Emmett whined before running upstairs to borrow a dress, which Alice had bought in town because she had foreseen this happening.

I really wished that Renesmee was in here so I could see what Emmett truly looked like as he danced around the living room while grumbling. Everyone in the room was doubled over laughing while I pouted.

Emmett ran back upstairs and appeared at my side without the dress on. He sighed and rested his head on top of my head. I looked up and he said, "I'm so glad you didn't see that."

I frowned before sighing and laughing while ruffling his hair. "I'm sure you were sexy," I said and everyone laughed again. However Emmett was very quiet and I saw the area around his cheeks turn a darker green.

I smiled at the realization that I had just made Emmett blush, the guy that is known for his perverted jokes. I had been told all of the perverted jokes that Emmett had said around Charlie and Bella. I felt bad for Bella, but it was so funny. I wish that I could have been in the room to hear the jokes.

"Alright my turn, Bella, truth or dare?" Emmett said as I felt him playing with my hair.

"Truth," Bella said as I saw Edward wrap an arm around her waist.

"Fine chicken, alright I got one, what is the craziest sex position you and Edward have tried?" Emmett asked and my jaw dropped before I cracked up laughing.

Bella threw a pillow at me from the couch, but I dodged it and kept laughing. Emmett was soon holding me to keep me from rolling all over the floor laughing. Soon my laughter died down and I took a few calming breaths.

Edward and Bella were probably glaring at me when Bella cleared her throat. "Doggy style," Bella said in a whisper, which of course we all heard.

A round of laughter erupted in the living room once again. I heard Jacob groan disgusted from outside, I'm guessing he heard Bella's whisper. I was thankful that Renesmee made no indication that she had heard.

Edward growled and Emmett placed a hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter. Everyone else quieted down and I saw Bella's form pulse angrily.

Emmett just shrugged as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me a little closer to him. I looked up at him inquisitively but it was not like I was going to be able to see his expression. All I saw was a green shape of a head.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. Bella giggled a second, almost satanically, before she cleared her throat.

"Alana, truth or dare," Bella said a little too sweet for my liking.

I shrugged and said, "Dare me." I was afraid, let this be known, I was afraid of what Bella had in store for me after my loud laughter at her truth. Bella was a sweetheart until she let out that satanic laugh when she had something planned. However I was not going to show my fear.

Bella laughed scarily again, I felt Emmett tense up and I knew that Bella must have been giving Emmett a look that he did not care for.

"I dare you to French kiss Emmett in front of all of us," Bella said.

My body tensed and I'm sure that Emmett turned to stone beside me, yet I saw his color turn a slight bright green around his cheeks again.

I looked over at Bella's giggling form before looking over at Emmett. "If you don't want me to then I won't and I'll take whatever punishment Bella can think of," I said to Emmett sincerely.

I did not want to kiss Emmett if he did not want me to. I would rather be burned alive then harm him in anyway. However I really did want to kiss him. Over the days I've been here, I've fallen for Emmett. He's funny, nice, and caring.

"I want to," Emmett whispered before I even realized how close his face was to mine. I felt his hand lightly brush the hair away from my face before pulling my face closer to his.

I would have gasped in surprise if Emmett had not pressed his lips to mine. My eyes flew open and I truly did gasp when I was able to actually see Emmett. His eyes were closed as he deepened the kiss. My eyes started to close at the wonderful feeling of being kissed by Emmett, but I kept my eyes open so I could see Emmett. He was no longer a green human form. He looked exactly like Renesmee has shown me. My eyes flitted around the room quickly and I saw Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella staring at Emmett and me.

I looked back at Emmett happily before returning the kiss. Emmett held me closer as we kissed. It was magical, and it was amazing to be able to see again.

Emmett smiled at me as he ended the kiss, however his smile was the last thing I saw before everything turned black again and I saw Emmett as a green form again.

"No, no, it changed," I said as I hugged Emmett.

Emmett was shocked and Carlisle ran into the room when he heard my dry sobs. I clung to Emmett tightly as I shook my head. I had seen everyone, I had escaped my darkness and now it was back when I was not kissing Emmett.

"What's wrong Alana?" Carlisle asked as he gently touched my back.

Emmett ran his hand up and down my back to soothe me. "I was able to see. I could see everyone in detail when Emmett and I kissed. It was beautiful. Everything was so beautiful, and now it is just black and colored forms again," I explained sadly.

Carlisle was shocked as was everyone else in the room. Emmett tipped up my face and kissed my lips again. I smiled in the kiss when my vision changed to being able to see everything again. The light from the window shone in Emmett's hair and I gently caressed his cheek and then his neck as we kissed.

Emmett pulled away from the kiss and my vision changed to the darkness again.

"Could you see?" Emmett asked and I nodded happily before hugging him.

"Amazing," Carlisle said as he sat down on the couch.

"This is great," Alice said happily as she hugged Jasper.

Emmett hugged me and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead, which made me laugh a bit.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Twilight. I only own Alana and Alonzo.

Story start

The rest of the night was filled with everyone finding out about my ability to see like a normal vampire whenever I kiss Emmett. Renesmee was not going to be told how I gained my sight back at certain times, but she figured it out. She truly is one smart cookie. Oh yes that reminds me, I'm helping Renesmee cook cookies.

I know it's my birthday, but I want to help Renesmee bake. Emmett was sitting at the kitchen counter watching us. Jacob was sitting beside him watching Renesmee and smelling the cookies that were baking in the oven.

"Keep sniffing so deeply and you'll sniff the cookies out of the oven and up your nose," I said teasing Jacob. He immediately quit sniffing and Emmett laughed.

Renesmee poked my arm and said, "Be nice."

"Sorry I couldn't help myself, anyways, it was funny," I said before walking over to Emmett, who had his arms opened for me. I stepped into his arms and smiled at him before ruffling his hair and running out of the house.

Emmett chased after me and I smiled. He was doing exactly like I wanted him to do. I needed to speak with him, away from everyone else in the house. I needed to know how he felt about me, because I just can not keep going around and kissing him. I need to know if he actually cares for me in a way that I care for him. If he does not care for me more than a friend than I'll understand, I'll just stay in my eternal darkness. I'll be happy in my darkness, as long as I have friends.

"Alana, wait up," Emmett yelled before I stopped on a large rock by a lake.

Emmett joined me and sat down beside me. He set his hand on top of mine and looked over at me. I was staring at the lake wondering what I was about to hear pass through Emmett's lips after I asked him the question that has been bothering me.

"Emmett," I whispered and Emmett focused intently on me. I could feel his curious and worried stare.

"What do you feel towards me?" I whispered almost scared of the answer. I know that it has not been too long since Rosalie left Emmett. I have no idea what he feels towards me, and I just need to know. If he still loves Rosalie, even though she is never coming back, then I'll be able to deal with it somehow. I'll live on, even if my heart feels empty.

Emmett gave my hand a little squeeze and I looked over at him. These are the times when I wish that I was able to see. It is so much harder to have someone bear their soul or rip mine in half without being able to see them.

"Alana, please don't look so sad. I know you're probably thinking that I'm only your friend, but I don't want that. I want to be so much more with you. I know that it hasn't been long since Rosalie left, but I've begun to move on. It will take me time to fully move on, but I hope you are willing to wait for me. Please Alana, I love you. I might not be able to give you my entire heart yet, but I promise in time that I will fully belong to you and only you. I love you Alana," Emmett said as he grasped my other hand and held our hands close to his chest.

Our faces were close and I knew that if I could cry than tears would be trailing down my cheeks.

"Of course I can wait Emmett; I'll wait forever if you need me to. I love you Emmett Cullen," I said before kissing his lips gently.

Emmett had such love and happiness in his eyes when I kissed him. I know most people kissed with their eyes closed, but we did not. We wanted to see each other. We wanted to see the feelings that our eyes and hearts displayed. We were seeing the beauty of love.

I was seeing the beauty in my eternal darkness. Emmett is my light and path of sight in my eternal darkness. He's my love and I'll wait and go as slow as he needs me to. I pulled away from the kiss and grabbed Emmett's hand.

"Come on the cookies are probably done by now," I said happily as he stood up and we ran back to the house.

Later that night, Carlisle was on the phone talking to Aro. Carlisle was explaining about the new discovery of what happens when I kiss Emmett. I was sitting by Emmett on the couch and we were having a thumb war. I actually won a few, but Emmett won most of the rounds.

"Alana, Aro wants to talk to you," Carlisle called out from the hallway. I sighed and stood up from the couch. I heard Emmett sigh as well as I walked towards Carlisle and the phone. I was very hesitant about going over to the phone.

"Hello," I said when I took the phone and placed it at my ear.

"Oh Alana, this is amazing. Have you tried kissing other people to see if it works with anyone?" Aro asked excitedly.

The whole living room became quiet before Jacob busted out laughing. Emmett growled at him, and Jacob quickly quieted down.

I shook my head at Aro's question.

"No I have not tried with anyone else to see if it works," I said and Aro chuckled.

"Well I could send Felix there to test the theory," Aro said as if he was thinking out loud.

Emmett was beside me in a flash as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "No," he whispered into my ear. "As if I would say yes," I thought with a roll of my eyes. Edward laughed from the living room when I knew he had read my thoughts. He really needs to learn how to control that ability of his, or else I'm going to start thinking some very, very naughty thoughts that will scar him for life.

Edward let out a cough and I knew he had got the point. I smiled and ruffled Emmett's hair before saying, "No Aro, I don't want to test out this theory, especially not with Felix. I'm sure Felix would be happier not having to kiss me."

"I would be happier not having to kiss you," Felix's voice yelled from somewhere in the room with Aro.

Aro sighed and then said, "Well will you kiss me lovely Alana?"

Emmett held me tighter and my eyes widened before I shook my head. I heard Sulpicia growling in the room with Aro.

"Sorry Aro, but you're not my type," I said laughing a little Aro whined before Sulpicia got on the phone and told me thank you for not encouraging Aro, and then she hung up the phone.

I laughed and hung up the phone and then I turned around in Emmett's arms. I poked his nose and said, "Was someone jealous?"

"No," Emmett said and I just chuckled at his obvious jealous reaction. I reached up my hand and brushed my hand on his cheek.

I lightly pressed my lips against his and said, "There is no need to be jealous."

Emmett smiled and returned the kiss.

"Yes, Emmett and Alana are together," Alice cheered with Renesmee. Emmett and I pulled away from each other blushing. However I felt Emmett slowly pulling me back into his arms again

"I love you," he whispered shyly. I smiled and leaned against Emmett more.

"I love you too," I whispered back. Everyone in the living room either awed or cheered for Emmett and me.

Alice gasped and Emmett carried me to the living room. Alice was giggling like the mad hatter from Alice in Wonderland.

"I just saw their honeymoon and it was so cute," Alice cheered to everyone in the room.

"Whose honeymoon did you see?" I asked afraid of the answer, yet really wanting to know.

"You and Emmett's honeymoon silly," Alice said to me before hugging me and spinning me around the room.

Emmett was shaking a bit before scooping me into his arms and kissing me happily. My eyes widened at his happy expression before I grew my own happy look.

My eternal darkness was becoming brighter and brighter everyday when I lived with the Cullens. Alice was planning nonstop for the wedding, but the wedding would not be for a long time. Emmett and I were just now together, we weren't looking for a wedding yet, but he did seem very, very happy about the future wedding.

My vision still only came to me when Emmett and I kissed, but it was enough. I was happy with my darkness. I will always be happy in my eternal life as long as I have the love of my life and my new family with me.

A few random visits from Aro are things I could live without though.

The End


End file.
